


That's the Fun of Me

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shules, Songfic, Surprise Party, Wedding, if you haven't listened to ME! by Taylor Swift you should, snapshots of life, yep this fic has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Glimpses into Shawn and Juliet's life together, using lyrics from Taylor Swift's ME!. Drabbles are unrelated to each other but they are chronological.





	That's the Fun of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ME! in class the other day and all of the sudden I was like "holy SHIT this song is so shules"

_I know that I’m a handful baby, uh_   
_I know I never think before I jump_   
_And you’re the kinda guy the ladies want_   
_And there’s a lotta cool chicks out there_

Juliet O’Hara can’t stop herself from pouting as her boyfriend picks glass from her arm. “Shawn, I knew what I was doing.”

“And yet,” he sighs, “you still threw yourself through a storefront.”

“To catch a shoplifter!”

“Who used the door!”

“He was running right by the window! It was the fastest way to catch him!”

“Babe, you weren’t even on duty! We were shopping for my mom’s birthday!”

“So I should have just let him run out with several thousand dollars’ worth of jewelry!?”

Shawn takes a deep breath, setting down the tweezers and running a hand through his hair. “No. That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just-” Juliet watches with concern as he begins to pace back and forth in their kitchen. “Jules, I worry about you. I hate to see you get hurt. And when it’s preventable… that’s the worst. I know you love your job, and I love almost every part of it, except for that.”

She frowns and pushes herself off the counter, ignoring her bleeding arm. “Shawn, this was barely a scratch. I’ve had worse-”

“Don’t remind me!”

Juliet can tell he’s close to fully freaking out. “Shawn, hey. I didn’t mean to upset you so much.” She closes the distance between them and lays a hand on his arm, stilling his pacing. “I’m alright, yeah? Just a bit banged up. I’m sorry I freaked you out.” She looks into his eyes for a few seconds, gauging his mood. Or at least, she intends to gauge his mood, but his eyes are hazel-verging-on-blue and filled with an intensity that sends shivers down her spine. She kisses him without even thinking, humming happily when he holds her close.

“I love you,” he whispers. “Even with your habit of making dumb decisions when justice is on the line.”

She smiles and kisses him again. “I love you too. And I love how you always want to make sure I’m alright.”

Shawn gives her one more peck, then leads her back to the counter by the sink. “Let’s get you cleaned up the rest of the way.”

_I know that I went psycho on the phone_   
_I never leave well enough alone_   
_And trouble’s gonna follow where I go_   
_And there’s a lotta cool chicks out there_

Shawn’s gaze shifts uncomfortably around the chief’s office. Karen herself is still lecturing, but he’s not really worried about that. What concerns him is how Gus is glaring at him and shaking his head, how Lassie looks like he’d very much enjoy skinning him alive, and most of all, how Jules has stepped away from him and folded her arms tightly across her chest. She won’t even make eye contact with him.

The chief finishes what she’s got to say, and the four of them leave silently. “Nice going, Spencer,” growls Lassie.

Shawn brushes him off and turns to Gus, mouthing ‘help me’. Gus just shakes his head and stalks off. A knot of guilt is growing in Shawn’s stomach, and he doesn’t like it one bit. He’s used to being able to laugh it off or blame someone else, but the more he thinks about it, the more he knows he can’t do that this time.

The pseudo-psychic makes his way to his girlfriend’s desk. “Jules-”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

The ice in her voice stabs him through the heart. “Jules, I messed up. I’m sorry.”

She finally looks at him, her eyes boring into his skull. “Shawn, you don’t _get_ to be sorry. Not when you were repeatedly told to stay off this case. Not when I _know_ you snoop through my files so you absolutely knew how much work had gone into this. You don’t get to be sorry when you’ve effectively _ruined_ the most complicated, high-stakes investigation of this year.”

Shawn feels slightly sick to his stomach. “Jules, just let me help make this right.”

She angrily straightens her paperwork. “Shawn, I think you’ve done enough.”

_I know I tend to make it about me_   
_I know you never get just what you see_   
_But I will never bore you, baby_   
_And there’s a lotta lame guys out there_

Juliet sighed to herself as she washed the dishes. It was early, but she hadn’t been able to sleep by herself in a bed she usually shared with her loving boyfriend.

Said boyfriend had been acting strange for the past two weeks. No, it wasn’t unusual for Shawn to be a little off when he was focused on a case or dealing with things by himself, but by now he was concerning her. She’d tried to talk to him about it a few days previously, but he’d only brushed her off. Last night, he hadn’t even come home… this was a new low, even for Shawn.

It wasn’t like him to miss her birthday.

Juliet washed the last dish, but she lacked the energy to dry them and put them away. It was her birthday; she could ignore chores. She would rather ignore them to spend the morning in bed with Shawn making her feel amazing, but curling up on the couch to sulk would work too. And there she remained, sulking, channel surfing, and occasionally dozing, until she heard the door open.

“Hey, Jules, rise and shine!”

She sits up and folds her arms, scowling at her grinning boyfriend. “Where have you been?”

“You’ll see! C’mon, get dressed, we gotta go!”

“I am dressed! Since I’ve, y’know, been up since six with absolutely nothing to do.”

He doesn’t get the hint. “Babe, I love seeing you in my shirts, but I’ve got plans. You might wanna change.”

Juliet stalks off to her closet, fuming. “Shawn,” she asks as she steps into her shorts, “do you know what today is?”

“Um, a Saturday? In October?”

_Oh my god, he really forgot. So much for an eidetic fucking memory._

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” She comes out, now wearing a floral blouse and jean shorts. “Is this better for all your big plans?”

Shawn has seemingly failed to pick up on her anger. “You look great!” He tries to give her a quick kiss, but she ducks him and heads for the car. They drive through Santa Barbara, Juliet stewing silently the whole time. It’s only when she sees several familiar cars outside of the roller rink (which they’re also pulling into) that she begins to suspect something is up.

“Shawn, why the hell-”

He presses a finger to her lips. “Shhh. C’mon.” The roller rink seems dark, but just before Juliet can remind Shawn that trespassing is illegal, the room lights up with colorful party lights.

“SURPRISE!” Juliet whirls around, her cop brain insisting she identify the source of the noise- only, it’s all around her. Gus is high-fiving Shawn, the chief is laughing, and a bunch of her other friends are skating onto the rink. Carlton makes his way over to her and hands her her own skates. 

“Happy birthday, O’Hara.” He grins. “I told Spencer the surprise party was a bad idea.”

She laughs. “Oh, I just about killed him. I can’t believe you guys pulled this off.”

Shawn skates up next to them. “What do you think, Jules?”

She wraps an arm around his waist. “I think I’m reconsidering my desire to make you sleep on the couch.”

He kisses her temple. “You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”

She hums skeptically. He laughs and pulls her along. “Aw, c’mon, Jules. You know I love you.”

She kisses him quickly, then skates away. “But can you beat me in a race?”

_And when we had that fight out in the rain_   
_You ran after me and called my name_   
_I never wanna see you walk away_   
_And there’s a lotta lame guys out there_

Shawn paces the living room, alternating between gesturing and running his hands through his hair. “Seriously, Jules, what the hell do you expect from me? I’m trying me best here!”

His girlfriend folds her arms over her chest, and the next words out of her mouth are practically snarled. “Oh, that’s _rich._ For a man who runs headfirst into danger so often, you’re a hell of a coward!”

“Like hell I am!”

“Really? Then why have you stood me up on two dates in the past month? Why do you and Gus always stop talking when I walk into a room?”

“First of all, one of the times I stood you up, I was being held a gunpoint by the leader of a mafia, and secondly, you say that like we haven’t had to cancel three dates in two weeks because you can’t get off of work!” Shawn purposely doesn’t address her comment about him and Gus; that’s something he really doesn’t want to bring up right now.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Spencer! Look, I get that you don’t like commitment, but I thought we were working through that!”

“We are! I’m trying to!”

“Well then what the hell is going on!? If you want to break up with me, just say it!” Juliet looks wild with anger, but he can still tell she’s hurt. Shawn wonders how long he has until she starts throwing things.

“Jules, baby, that’s the last thing I want-”

“You cannot call me ‘baby’ right now, Shawn! That’s not going to make this better!”

“Well then what will? I’m trying, Jules, you gotta gimme something to work with-”

“Try harder!” Sure enough, she grabs the first thing she finds, something that had been shoved between the couch cushions, and chucks it at him. He catches it reflexively, then winces when he sees what it is. Juliet, too, is confused. “Wait, what is that?”

“It’s, uh, a ring box.” Shawn flips it open, then closed. “I finally got it last week. Gus told me to stop hiding the ring in stupid places.”

Juliet blinks. “Is that an engagement ring?”

“Um, yeah, I’ve… been carrying it around for a while…”

“How long?”

“Jules, I don’t think now is a good time for this…”

“I think it’s the perfect time for it. Shawn, how long have you been carrying that ring? I know you. Gus has to nag you for months to get you to do anything.”  
Shawn eyes her nervously, trying to figure out if her mood has actually changed. Her blue eyes are clearly full of emotion, but he can’t really tell what she’s feeling. He gulps. “Since the retreat in Ojai.”

Juliet’s jaw drops. “You’ve been ready to marry me for that long? That was almost a year ago!”

Shawn rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “Not- not ready, no. But willing. I’d say I’ve only been _ready_ to marry you for the past few months. You know we’ve been through a lot together. I realized… I’m always gonna want you by my side. I don’t want to lose you, Juliet. You’re the one for me.”

She throws herself at him so quickly and forcefully that he stumbles backwards onto the couch. They lie there for several minutes, kissing passionately. Shawn is still trying to process Juliet’s reaction to the ring, but his automatic reaction to being made out with is drawing the blood away from his brain. “Jules,” he gasps, “I haven’t even asked you yet.”

She smirks. “You’re ready. I’m ready. What are you waiting for?”

Shawn grins at her, grabbing the ring box from where it’s made its way back into the couch. “Alright then.” He manages to open it and pulls out the ring. “Juliet O’Hara, will you marry me?”

She slips the ring onto her finger and immediately goes back to kissing him.

_Me-e-e, oo-oo-oooh,_   
_I’m the only one of me_   
_baby, that’s the fun of me_   
_Me-e-e, oo-oo-oooh,_   
_You’re the only one of you_   
_Baby, that’s the fun of you_

Juliet Spencer twirls across the beach, giggling as she falls, dizzy, into her husband’s arms. “Careful there,” Shawn teases.

She smiles up at him. “I’m not worried. I know you’ll catch me.” This earns her a soft kiss that continues until they’re interrupted by Lassiter.

“I thought all that wasn’t supposed to happen until tonight,” he quips.

“Lassie, I can barely keep my hands off Jules under normal circumstances, you should’ve known it would be worse now that we’re married.” He grins at her. “We’re really married. I can’t believe it.”

Juliet laughs, running her hands over her flowing white dress. “I know. None of this seems real.”

“Well, congrats, you two,” Carlton offers. “Spencer, can I have a word?”

Shawn grins, speaking before she can stop him. “Which one?”

Carlton raises an eyebrow. “O’Hara, you’re not seriously changing your name?”

Juliet nods. Her partner looks aghast, but she can’t feel anything but happy right now. “Yeah. It’ll be a bit of a hassle, but it’ll be… nice. I want to do it.”

Lassiter shrugs. “As long as he’s not forcing you to.” He turns to her husband. “Shawn. May I have a word?”

Juliet shakes her head as she watches them walk off. “I want both of you back in one piece!” Leaving them to it, she heads to the table with the tiers of cupcakes they’d chosen instead of a traditional cake. As she’s unwrapping one (her third of the night) Henry Spencer appears.

“Hey, Juliet,” he says. “Hell of a party, huh?”

She grins. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“I’ll say.” The older man looks thoughtful for a minute. “I’ve known for a long time that you would end up being my daughter-in-law,” he says finally.

She raises an eyebrow. “Really? How so?”

“Shawn was just… different about you, from the start. I’d never seen him so persistent with one woman. I thought he’d give up after a year or so, but he sure as hell didn’t.”

Juliet laughs, thinking of the early years, when Shawn had been nothing more than a nuisance and a flirt. “No, he did not.”

“I mean, there were a few times when I thought he’d fucked up, but I guess not. Here we are.”

Juliet looks around at the strings of glowing lights and the cheery revelers and the band playing 80s hits. “Here we are.”

Shawn reappears and pulls her into another dance. The song is slow, so he pulls her close, and Juliet rests her head on his shoulder. His hand rubs slowly across her back. “I love you, Jules. I love you so much.”

She turns to smile at him. “I love you too, Shawn. More than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

He kisses her slowly, and the music plays on, and the newlywed Spencers are the happiest they’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment or kudos down below!


End file.
